Of a Cat Ring and a Cellphone
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: Because sometimes love isn't an "At first sight" type of thing. Sometimes, love is something that needs to grow and mature. Three weeks for him but a week for her. And a memory for her but a step forward for him. Two-Shot. Neku and Shiki
1. Cat Ring

**Heart here with you're TWEWY fix! I hope you're ready!**

Week 001

"Can you hurry up?"

After twenty minutes of standing by the entrance of Glamour Select, even Neku couldn't take it anymore. He looked out the shop window and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a red-jacketed man standing right in the middle of the street. _"Must be the next wall."_ He thought.

The mission. They had to finish the mission. But...

"Don't rush a girl Neku!" Was the response he got. Shiki glared at him before continuing her browsing. Neku mentally groaned and fought the urge to march right over to his partner and drag her out outside.

Seriously, was this really the best time to shop?

_"Just a few more days…"_ Right, that's what he had been telling himself. A few more days, he had to put up with this girl for a few more days…

"Ooh this is cute! But this one seems like it would match better with my outfit!

_"A few more days…"_

What do you think Neku?"

_"A few more days…"_

"Neku?"

He moved his gaze from the window to the two pieces of jewelry that Shiki was pointing to. One was a heart shaped pendant and the other was a jewel-encrusted bracelet. He glanced at Shiki, who was looking at him intently. He looked back at the jewelry then let out a halfhearted shrug.

"Doesn't matter, we can't afford either of them." He said, gesturing towards the prices. Both cost more than what his wallet could actually hold.

Shiki blinked. Then nervously rubbed the back of her head letting out an embarrassed (slightly forced) laugh. "Oh right…"

The sales lady, who had been loitering around the cash register in high hopes that the two would actually buy something, let out a frustrated grunt before turning and disappearing into the back of the shop.

Shiki smiled sheepishly. "I guess these two weren't exactly my style anyway. Come on, let's go." She began walking towards the exit.

_"Finally…" _Neku thought. They would finally be leaving the damn shop and-

"Oh."

Neku let out a sigh, "What now?" he asked, annoyance etched in his voice. Shiki had stopped again, her gaze going towards one of the display cases.

"That ring…"

Neku followed her gaze. She was looking at a ring that, although was simpler than the other pieces she had picked, did have a certain…._something_ to it. Even Neku had to admit that the ring looked…nice. In fact…

"It looks like a cat…" Shiki mumbled.

Neku had to agree on that one.

"Yeah. It kinda looks like piggy."

Shiki shot him a glare before tossing her hair over her shoulders.

"Whatever, let's just go."

She began walking again, not glancing back on the ring.

"And for the record," she said stopping again, turning around, and placing her hands on her hips,

"He's a cat."

Week 002

The sales lady loved Joshua. Neku could see it in her eyes as she spoke to him. He outwardly groaned.

_"A few more days…." _He told himself. Only a few more days and he would be rid of this prick. Just a few more days.

_"Hang in there Shiki…only a few more days…"_

"My that was an interesting conversation but I think it best we be leaving right Neku?"

_"A few more days…."_

"Neku?"

Neku blinked as a hand was waved in front of his face. He turned and caught a ghost of a smirk on Joshua's face. Judging by that smirk, Neku could only guess that the comment that was about to come with it was going to be _just great. _He really hoped that Joshua wouldn't open his mouth again and say something.

But, unfortunately, he did.

"I never knew you were into things like that Neku. Your taste is surprisingly cute."

Neku glared at his partner before looking over at what he had been absently staring at.

His eyes widened.

He had been staring at the cat ring.

"Shiki." He said it in a soft whisper, so soft that it looked more like he was taking a breath.

Joshua glanced at the ring before walking towards.

"Hm," he said, "Not too bad actually. Of course there is just one two many zeroes on it." He turned to Neku smiling. "You're going to have to save a pretty 10 yen to buy this one Neku."

Neku fought the urge to strangle his partner. A few more days,

A few more days.

Week 003

"Yo Phones! What's the hold up?"

Neku couldn't blame Beat. He looked as much out of place in Glamour Select as Joshua had looked _in _place only a week prior.

Joshua.

He felt his gaze cast downwards as he thought about him. _"Dammit."_

_"A few more days, only a few more."_

Neku shook his head. No, he had to focus at the task at hand. He lifted his head and brought his attention back to Beat, who was shifting uncomfortably for foot to foot. Neku knew he was just itching to get back outside and start searching again. The mission, it was always the damn mission.

_"A few more days…"_

It was had actually been Beat who had suggested coming into Glamour Select. When Neku had asked why, Beat had shuffled his feet and mumbled,

"Wanna get something for Rhyme, y'know?"

He must've been done with…whatever shopping he had down and was now waiting for Neku to hurry up so the two of them could leave. He gave Beat an apologetic look.

"Sorry Beat…it's just…"

His eyes went back to cat ring. He had been staring at it since they had entered the store. Really, a ring like that wouldn't be of much use in the UG (given their current situation) but still…

It really did look like Mr. Mew.

Neku felt himself smiling a little.

_"A few more days…A few more days…"_ He thought as he called out to the sales lady.

Week ?

The look on her face was one of shock. Her eyes were wide, her glasses were slightly crooked, and it even seemed like her hair was standing up.

Neku could only fidget uncomfortably, his hand still outstretched, the small opened box still resting on his palm. _"Is this how it was done?"_ He thought to himself, panicking slightly. Really he had no idea how to do this…Maybe he should've gotten flowers or-

He almost fell to the ground when something crashed into him. He let out a surprised gasp as Shiki pulled him into an embrace.

"Neku…you're so sweet. And kind. And nice. And thoughtful. And-" He listened as Shiki rambled on, his body relaxing a little in the hug. Relief was rushing through him and yet…

He cleared his throat.

"You don't think I'm too….me?" He asked nervously. Shiki pulled back and looked at him, a smile on her face.

"Of course you're you Neku. I can't imagine you being anyone else." She said teasing him innocently, making him blush. He let out a slight grunt before asking his next question.

"So…does that mean?"

Shiki grin widened. Taking the small box from Neku and removing its contents, she nodded.

"Yes. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She said, placing the cat ring on her ring finger. She flashed her hand at Neku, the grin still plastered on her face.

"It's a perfect fit. Just like us."

Neku smiled. "Yeah, a perfect fit." He said before taking her hand. He kissed the backside of her hand gently.

"Just like us."

**I'm sorry to those I disappointed. I'm saying that now because I haven't been writing and I have been wanting to. Since I've been fanfic missing-in-action for sometime, I told myself I wouldn't read certain fics until I wrote one.**

**That included TWEWY**

**But since I wrote, I am now free to read! I have to catch up on Amulet Misty's works and whatever other works I missed. **

**Please tell me what fics that came out is a good read! Also, I'm going to 17 next week!**

**I'm so old. I'm going to be TWO years older than Neku. TWO YEARS!**

**Oh well. Bye nya~!**

Omake

"Well, well. I see someone managed to save many pretty 10 yen coins."

"Shut up Josh."

"So that was for Shiki huh? Dude, I was wonderin' were lookin' at that."

"Shut up Beat."

"Aw, Neku's getting all emo again."

"I told you to shut up Josh."

"Yeah don't tease him Joshua. I think it's sweet that Neku got Shiki that ring."

"Thanks Rhyme."

"Of course, a ring kind of implies that you two will get married later."

"…..What?!"

"WAAAH?! Married?! Neku, you've really got balls!"

"Beat!"

"And here I thought you were an emo. My how have you changed!"

"..."

"Sorry Neku."

"It's fine Rhyme just…."

"Hm?"

"Make sure you don't tell Shiki this."


	2. Cellphone

**A TWEWY TWO-SHOT? Yes and you're welcome**

But Shiki! It's so old fashioned!"

"Well I like it and there's no reason to switch."

"Yeah but," Eri said sighing, "I mean it's not like it's bad or anything but come on! The phone has a touch screen! A touch screen! As in no more buttons! It's so trendy!"

"Trendy?"

"Yup. And convenient too! Now my hands don't cramp up after sending a long text! And also," Eri said, holding out her new phone. "Look at this picture of the Prince! Doesn't it look better with a bigger screen? I mean, I can actually see the buttons on his shirt!"

"I guess." Shiki said. She then shrugged. "I mean, I know you love your new phone Eri…it's just that..." her voice trailed off. Eri waited for her friend to finish her sentence. When Shiki made no further attempt to talk though, the strawberry haired girl couldn't help but sigh.

"Look Shiki, I'm not going to force you to buy a new phone but come on! Flip phones are a dying race! In a few years everyone's going to have one of these!" Eri smiled as she held up her new phone again. "They're super popular in the U.S. and I think Japan needs the next big thing in cell phone world, right?" She asked.

Shiki, glancing at the phone in her friend's hand before returning her gaze back to Eri, gave a nervous smile.

"Don't get me wrong, it's really cool. I wouldn't mind it if I got one too. But..." She said, her voice becoming soft. "This phone…my phone…it means a lot to me..." She clutched her pink flip phone in her hand tightly. "It's the only thing that…." Shiki's voice trailed off and she became quiet.

"…Huh?"

A confused Eri frowned; unsure of what to say in response to the serious tone Shiki's voice had taken.

Shiki blinked, suddenly realizing what she had been saying.

"I-I mean!" She said quickly, a slightly flushed expression appearing on her face. "I mean…the new phone doesn't…. um… Come in pretty colors!"

Eri blinked

"Pretty colors?" She asked, confused (but slightly grateful) for the sudden change in Shiki.

"Yeah! Like pink and purple and stuff! There just one color and that's kind of boring." Shiki said, waving her hands a little. After a slight pause, Eri gave a slight nod.

"Well I guess," She agreed. "They do only make them in black. But I'm pretty sure they'll make them in other colors too!"

"Well, until they do that," Shiki said tossing her phone a catching it. "I think I'll stick to my own phone."

Eri rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself."

XXXXXXX

"Hey Neku?"

"Mm?"

"You ever think of changing your phone?" Shiki asked. They were sitting together on a park bench, shoulder to shoulder.

"..." There was no response from Neku but Shiki could see the thoughtful expression on his face. Finally he answered.

"Why should I? My own phone works well." Shiki blinked.

"Y-yeah I guess." She said, though she wondered if Neku truly understood what she had asked.

The silence began again, but the thoughtful expression on Neku's face lingered. After a while, Neku reached into his pocket and brought out his own purple flip phone. He moved it from hand to hand before finally resting it in both, an action that looked more like he was protecting it than holding it.

Shiki watched him before moving her gaze back to his face. She could tell from his expression that he wanted to speak again so she remained quiet.

"It means a lot to me." He finally said. Shiki nodded.

Yes, the phones were precious. To them, the phones were a blessing and a curse, a double-edged sword. Protecting their lives, yet also dictating their missions.

They had been through too much with their phone and now, now it was like it was a part of them.

"It holds all of our memories from the Game." Shiki said. She brought out her own phone. Looking down on it, she continued.

"It's a reminder to us to-"

"That's not why." Neku said suddenly, cutting her off. Shiki blinked.

"What?" She asked, confused at his sudden statement

"That's not why it's precious to me." Neku continued. His eyes were slightly serious and the phone in his hands had been clutched slightly tighter.

Shiki hesitated before asking Neku her question.

"Then why is it precious?"

"…"

Neku went silent again, hanging his head, his hands still clutching his phone. He didn't speak for a while, during which Shiki sat nervously waiting. Finally, she couldn't take it.

"Neku?"

A small sigh was exhaled from Neku before he raised his gaze from the ground. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

"It's precious because…. it holds the numbers of those I trust and…. and care about." He said, his cheeks growing redder as he spoke. Shiki blinked.

"Oh."

Right, before the Game, Neku's phone must've been empty. But now…

He let out a laugh. "It's funny, I thought when I first got this," Neku said, waving his phone, "I though I wouldn't put anything in it." He glanced at Shiki. "But now, it holds the messages of my friends and my girlfriend."

That was when Shiki blushed. Neku smiled and gave another chuckle. He reached over and gave her an awkward side hug. Whispering he said-

"Thank you, Shiki. Thank you so very much."

"F-for what?" She asked.

"…For being my number one."

"Number one?"

"Yeah," Neku said. "My number one."

**I've always wondered how the TWEWY cast would like the touch screen phones. I mean, it is a pretty revolutionary phone that came out AFTER TWEWY. So I was like, "hey I should write something about this."**

Omake

"Watch out!"

"W-what?"

Joshua couldn't help but cringe a little as he watched a Player get hit in the head with a can thrown by a Noise. Really, he would have to get Mr. H to modify the new phones or at this rate, there would be no more Players by the end of the second day. He sighed,

"If I ever meet the man who made these, they are really going to get it."

Little did he know, but Mr. H was actually one of the first people in Japan to get the new touch screen phone.

Josh doesn't like the new phones though. (hee hee)

**2 for 2 tonight. Trying to write as much as I can before I turn 17 and officially be two years older than the TWEWY crew. It's like, this is my personal pre-birthday goal. Write and finish up ALL stories. Fingers crossed.**


End file.
